Not Even Death Do Us Part
by The Gallifreyan Phan Detective
Summary: An accident...that's all it took to ruin them... A silly, silly accident. How was he supposed to give her the happiness she deserved now?


Not Even Death Do Us Part: A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic

A/N:Welcome to my newest fanfic!

PROLOGUE

*SHERMAN'S POV*  
It was a cold Sunday morning at the busy city of New people were very busy walking on the corner of the streets, rushing to and fro, as the cars were annoyingly honking their horns,trying to get out of the traffic.

As the rain starts to pour, I was at St. Helena Private Cemetery, watching a bunch of crowd mourning at a certain person lied lifelessly on a fancy white coffin. The coffin was closed, and that is the reason why I can't see who's inside the coffin.I watched them intently,wondering and asking to myself, "Why am I here in the first place?"

I don't remember what happened to me after my Valentine's date with Penny Peterson,my girlfriend. Yeah you heard me right,my former arch-enemy-turned-bestfriend was now my loving girlfriend. She was my childhood crush since first grade and for almost 18 long years,I had successfully hid my feelings for her until her 20th birthday,when I had the courage to tell her about my feelings and offered her to become my girlfriend. Fortunately for me,she also confessed her feelings for me and accepted my had become lovers ever since.

Back to reality,as I watched the crowd mourning at the person in the coffin,I spotted a black Mazda stopped at the corner of the car door opened and it revealed a few familiar familiar and I gasped.

"Penny? Mr. Peabody? What the heck are they doing here?"I said,as I saw my girlfriend and my dog dad went at the crowd,clutching a bunch of beautiful white roses. With them are Penny's parents and a few historical figures (also Mr. Peabody's close friends) such as Leonardo de Vinci and Sigmund Freud. They all wear white (except for Mr. Peabody,of course) like the crowd who attended the funeral,which confuses and shocks me at the same time.

"What is going on here? Are they here to join the crying group?"I mumbled a I went closer to them. I stopped and stood beside Penny,who was sitting at one of the white chairs and crying was simple and beautiful today,for she doesn't wear make-up and just wearing a simple white dress and shoes."Penny are you alright? Why are you crying?"I said as I tried to comfort her. No was still crying,mumbling to herself,but I could hear her say,"I am very sorry, Sherman…it is all my fault…You don't deserve this… "

I was stunned when I heard those did she say sorry to me? Did she do anything wrong? What is going on here?

I reached my hand to touch her face and tried to wipe her tears that keeps falling from her beautiful blue eyes,but my hand seems to pass through her. I blinked once,then twice,then I am just hallucinating,right?I tried touching her face again,this time with my both hands.I gasped in horror as my both hands slipped through her again.A million questions suddenly popped out of my I dead? But I still want to live! I still have hopes and dreams to accomplish! Why do I have to die? WHY NOW?

Suddenly, Penny stood out from her seat and she went to the still closed . Peabody followed her,tears were also falling from his furry emerald green eyes were not in its happy state,his furry tail and his shoulders were big round glasses was fogged because of those tears that seems to fall down.I was surprised and shock to see like this,he was usually calm and very reserved,his feelings were always hidden in the dark corner of his canine asked Mason,one of my childfriend friends,to open the sadly agreed as he opened the coffin to reveal who it was and…I gasped as tears started to build up on my brown eyes.

It was me lying lifelessly on the coffin,wearing an expensive white button shirt with a white bowtie on my neck,and white pants. My lifeless body was as pale as a person playing on a computer for days,and my big round specs was still on my pale face,though it was slightly cracked on the was looked like it was broken while I was on a tragic accident or something.

An accident…WAIT A MINUTE!

As if by magic,I can remember now what really happened to me for a few days…it was an accident,a silly accident that started it all...

A/N:First chapter done!R&amp;R please!

P.S:I re-edit it because of mistakes...and I want some ideas!PM me if you had one...I had a writer's block and a bad case of Whovianinitis(Sorry I had made that word up...that means addiction to Doctor Who!)and I need you...Thanks! 


End file.
